holy_church_of_joe_bidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Pope Jackson I
Background Jackson I Of Newtides is the founder of The Unity Party. He has served in many of the main roles in the Holy Church of Joe Biden. He can be described as Jacksonian. Early Days as a Councilor Jackson joined the church during the Classic Era. He was appointed by Pope Charles I when he was the current reigning Pope. He did not do much during his first term in office as a councilor, and was a basic Halrean. First Term as Pope Jackson I Of Newtides was voted in as pope on December 12th, 2017 after Pope Charles I was kicked out of office for war crimes. The first thing he did was appointing Pope Ethan I to a councilor position. Joshua I and Charles I were early supporters of Pope Jackson I but later decided he was not good enough to be in charge. Pope Jackson I was never able to do anything substantial as he was later kicked out of office on January 3, 2018 by the use of the Westbrook Decree formulated by Pope Charles I and Pope Garret I. Back into the Council After the failure of Pope Jackson I's reign as pope, he was again appointed to the council, this time by Pope Joshua I, and decided to change his ways and do more to help out the church. He helped with the removal of Pope Joshua I, but he did not agree with appointing Pope Ethan I into office. Jackson believed that Ethan would not make a good Pope so voted against the majority in the council. A Brighter Future Running for Pope Previously Pope Jackson I, the new minded Jackson I Of Newtides, formed the Party of Transparency, Openness, and Accountability. He ran for pope in the Emergency Election after the helping in the removal of Pope Ethan I with Pope Garret I and Pope Charles I. He was sure he was going to win, but little did he know the previous Pope Joshua I also ran in the election. Jackson and Joshua tied in the original election. Jackson was out of town during the re-election after the tie, and this may have led to him losing the vote to Pope Joshua I by a landslide. Legislative Work After losing the election, Jackson decided to make use of his position in the council and begin to help make the church better for the people. He helped with the making, amending, and passing of many statutes including the ammendment of Statute #37, Statute #46, Statute #51. He also helped lead the creation of Statute #50, Statute #52, Statute #53, Statute #54, Statute #55, Statute #56, Statute #57, and Statute #58. Current Work Acting Premier Of The Bishop's Circle Jackson was appointed to be the Acting Premier Of The Bishop's Circle until the circle finds a worthy candidate. General Election of 2019 Jackson is running for the role of Pope in the upcoming election coming in this new year. He won Category:PopesCategory:Councilors Category:Premiers